


Bicycle Ride Home

by Charanko



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: [LK x MM] Add and Elsword have a pleasant conversation during a bike ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A random snippet~  
> LK and MM attend this random academy and everyday LK gives MM rides back to his home. LK then himself goes by himself back to his own house.  
> LK has a hard time keeping up with his grades so one day he asks MM to help tutor him.

The soft orange sun melted within the horizon casting shades of pink and purple into the sky. Elsword pedaled on his faded red bicycle with Add riding in the back on an empty worn old road. Add’s silvery hair drifted in the gentle winds as he gazed at the passing scenery.

            “Add…” Elsword called out. He always made sure to go at a slow pace on his bicycle so Add wouldn’t fall off.

            “Yes?” Add replied as he stared at Elsword’s back and red head. The intricate cross stitching in his tan uniform jacket made the eyes stare at it in zigzags.

            For a while, Elsword didn’t say anything. He peered behind him. “…Do you think…I can pass?”

            “Of course! With my tutoring, you’re sure to get a hundred percent a hundred percent of the time!”

            “…When you say that…I feel at ease. I’m sorry I always ask that question…but every time I hear your answer…I always feel a little more sure of myself.”

            “…Elsword…You can do it. I know you can…” The night sky now spread across the hemisphere spilling its milk of stars. They rode in silence for a while. Add admired the river that shone and glimmered with the streetlights.

            “…Add?”

            “…Hm?”

            “…Do…you hate me…? …Even if just a little? Do…I annoy you?” Elsword asked, hesitant to know the answer.

            “What? Where did you get that idea? No!” Add was surprised he even asked that. If he didn’t like someone he wouldn’t be around them and would tell them that they were an annoyance.

            “…Then…that’s good…” Another silence stretched out as they passed patches of flowers. “…I like you…Add…” Elsword blushed. “I mean…I really really like you…” The speed of his pedaling increased just by a little and he gripped the handle bars tight refusing to turn around.

            Add laughed a wonderful ringing laugh. “You’re absolutely adorable.” He leaned onto Elsword’s back. The warmth was pleasant and comforting. “I like like you too.” He could hear Elsword’s heart beating fast.

            “…R-really? …Are you sure? Because…the other day…I heard you were bullied…that they called you a girl and such…all because…I’m around you a lot…also…you’re older than me…smarter than me…handsomer than me…”

            “…I could care less about unintelligent imbeciles…Do those qualities really matter? You are cute…honest…and kind…I like that about you…I was wondering if you felt the same way I did…so I’m glad you spoke up…”

            Elsword faced flushed so much that he could feel the warmth spread to his ears. “T-that makes me happy…I-I’m so happy…I didn’t think anyone would like…my baby face…Those bullies…I’ll protect you next time…all the time…will…you let me?”

            Add smiled. “Of course.”

            A few glittering shooting stars streaked across the sky. “…Thank you, Add.”

           

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I can write a lot of fluffy and cute and sappy stuff with MMxLP haha~


End file.
